


Loose Ends

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people who funded Charlotte's research come looking for her, but they don't expect her to have someone like Helen Magnus in her corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Ends

Helen dressed for bed, exhausted and ready to put an end to the day. There was a time, not long ago, when she would only sleep if her Sanctuary was at peace. Since returning, the mental strain from keeping all her plates in the air and holding all her secrets was showing its strain. She took a long bath, soaking in the bubbles until the throbbing behind her eyes faded.

When she found herself falling into a doze, she drained the tub and dressed in a pair of flowing silk pajamas. Since the incident with Nikola and the Praxian spider, she erred on the side of caution when it came to sleepwear. The last time she'd slept in the nude was on Grande Comore, and that had been more a matter of convenience than anything else.

She smiled as she crawled under the blankets and tucked herself in. The one memory opened the floodgates for more, and Helen remembered the sensation of waking with Charlotte pressing against her from behind, one hand sneaking down her body to tease the hair between her legs until her thighs parted. She smiled in the darkness of her room, settling into her mattress as she let herself get lost in happier times.

And her days with Charlotte had indeed been some of the happiest days in recent memory. Hell, even in long-term memory. Waking with the sun on her face and someone's head on her shoulder, feeling a warm body pressed against her own... no lies, no secrets, no subterfuge. The only question she had to ask was whether or not she was happy.

The answer was an unequivocal yes.

After a moment of debate and a glance at the clock, Helen decided there was one more thing she could do to relax before bed. She licked her fingers and reached under the blankets, biting her bottom lip as she untied pajama bottoms. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the pillow as she eased her hand under the loose waistband and cupped herself.

She replayed moments from her all too brief island romance like scenes from a movie. She started with the foreplay moments: Charlotte's fingers in her hair, the kissing, slowly undressing each other and worshipping various curves and planes before moving on to the next discovery. Once they were both naked, however, things grew hurried and desperate. She pictured Charlotte on the balcony of her hotel room, curled into the plastic chair while she waited for Helen to finish bathing after their first, frantic lovemaking session. Her knees had been drawn up to her chest, her feet tucked against her rear end, and she was wrapped in a blanket from the bed.

Helen, her hair still wet from the shower and her nudity concealed by a blanket, bent down and kissed Charlotte hello. Their second time had been slower, with Helen on the bed while Charlotte knelt between her legs. She circled her clit as she remembered how deft Charlotte's tongue had been, moaning into the silence of her bedroom. She pressed her knees together and hunched her shoulders, burrowing into the sheets and lifting her hips to meet her hand.

 _"Teach me, professor..."_

 _"You mean you don't already know how?" Nipping at Helen's bottom lip, her tone playful and sly._

 _"I haven't been with a woman since 1946. I would assume the dance has... changed."_

 _"It's a little different, maybe. But the moves are all still pretty... pretty much... the same."_

Helen grunted quietly as she remembered Charlotte guiding her hand. Their hips had moved in concert, and Helen sucked on Charlotte's earlobe as first one, then two fingers slipped inside of her. Helen parted her sex with two fingers and gently pushed inside with the tip of her middle finger, mimicking that afternoon.

She pressed her heels into the bed, rocking her hips to thrust against an unseen lover. "Charlotte." The name was a gasp. Sweat beaded on her upper lip and she curled her middle finger. In her mind, she saw her fingers curling in the sheets of the hotel bed, and she could all but feel Charlotte's slender body between her thighs.

Mid-gasp, there was a chime and Helen's eyes snapped open. "Bloody hell." She curled onto her side, hand tightly squeezed between her thighs as she grabbed for the intercom button. She slapped the button angrily and pressed her cheek against the pillow. She kept her eyes closed. "Yes, what is it?"

"Oh. Uh, sorry." Will cleared his throat. "There's a guest here to see you. Said it was important."

Helen pushed a hand through her hair, separating the bangs from the sweat on her forehead. "Will it keep for five minutes?"

There was a pause. "Yeah. Definitely. Take ten. Sorry."

Helen turned off the intercom, opening her eyes to make sure the connection was broken, and flopped back onto the mattress. Time for self-seduction was over, it seemed, and she moved her other hand to join her first. Two fingers were inside of her as she brushed her clit with a sigh, working her top lip with her teeth. She pictured her last afternoon on the island, their 'goodbye kiss' that had turned into wild, animal sex against the wall of their hotel room.

Grunting, eyes wide and locked onto each other as clothes were strewn about the room. Helen's leg hooked on Charlotte's hip, and Charlotte thrusting with her whole body as she pushed her fingers deep into Helen.

She cried out her orgasm, thrashing her head on the pillow before her body went stiff and her cries choked into a trailing groan. "Charlotte, oh..." She brushed her forearm across her face, the blankets twisted around her body as she caught her breath. After a moment she cleared her throat and kicked the blankets aside, shivering as her pajama top brushed against her erect, sensitive nipples and sent conflicting signals to sex.

Helen went into the bathroom and stripped, trading her pajamas for a conservative gown. She washed her hands in the sink, dabbed at her inner thighs with a wet paper towel, and covered herself with a robe. She gathered her hair into a ponytail and chose to greet her guest barefoot rather than bothering with slippers or finding actual shoes.

The clock told her that she had left her office two hours ago. It didn't feel like that long. Her feet made silent padding sounds on the hardwood floor, and she curled her toes in the carpet as she waited for the elevator. She dreaded what she would find in her office. Will hadn't sounded concerned, but that didn't mean anything. It could have been Abby with some clandestine mission, or Nikola with a dire warning about SCIU.

What she didn't expect to find was her fantasy come to life. Charlotte was seated on the couch, her hands clasped between her knees and her head turned toward the window. She turned her head as Helen arrived, and the relief and happiness on her face was almost overwhelming. Helen's tiredness and irritation took flight and she returned Charlotte's smile.

"How wonderful," she said, the words escaping on a breath. Charlotte stood and Helen went to her, embracing her tightly before kissing her hello.

It was only after the kiss broke that Helen realized Will was in the chair closest to the fireplace. He coughed into his fist, but Helen refused to be embarrassed. She cupped Charlotte's face, confirming she was unharmed. She was dressed fancier than she'd been on the island, in slacks and a plum-colored blouse. Her sleeves were rolled up with the cuffs fanned out around her elbows like wings.

"When I told you to stop by, I didn't think it would be the middle of the night." She dropped her hands to Charlotte's upper arms and squeezed.

"Sorry about that. But it's not exactly a personal visit." She turned to Will, who had been hovering and uncertain when and how to intrude. "I was explaining the situation to Dr. Zimmerman. Most of which you already know."

He nodded, smoothing his hands over his pajama pants. Apparently he had been getting ready for bed, too. "Charlotte was telling us about why she was on Grande Comore when you two first met. Heavy stuff, injecting herself with the virus. Takes a lot of guts."

"Indeed it does." Helen smiled and Charlotte blushed. "What's happened?"

"Well, like I told those robbers... I'm a research scientist. A professor. I'm not exactly flush with cash. So as you might suspect, my trip to Madagascar was funded by... an outside interest."

Helen's expression fell. "Someone who knew of your research?"

"I didn't think so. I was very careful with my wording when I sent back reports. But apparently someone high in the food chain put the pieces together and they figured out what I was doing. They started pestering me not long after our..." She glanced at Will out of the corner of her eye. "After we left the island and went back to our regular lives. I told them I'd run into problems with the research, and that I wasn't sure it was ever going to lead anywhere. I thought they were satisfied."

"But...?"

Charlotte sighed. "About a week ago, they sent a man to my lab. They went through everything. My files, my research, my specimens. That night I received a call from a man who called himself Mr. Abaza. He said he paid for everything my expedition uncovered, and he was going to get it one way or another."

"Have you tried contacting Richard?"

Charlotte nodded. "I can't get in touch with him. But even if I did, what good would it do? I'm not going to ask for the virus back. I will not hand it over to anyone."

Helen stroked Charlotte's hair and was about to speak when Henry arrived. He glanced at the sitting area but continued to the computer without breaking stride. "Oh, hey, Doc. I've been doing a little digging."

Will said, "I asked Henry to check out Dr. Benoit's phone records to see if we can find a trail for the mysterious Mr. Abaza."

"What did you find?" Helen took Charlotte's hand in hers and joined Henry at the computer.

Henry sighed as he sat down. "Not much, but more than I expected. I figured the call came from a throwaway cell phone, but that's not the case. I was able to track it, but don't celebrate just yet. I tracked the call to a number registered to Rachid Abaza."

"The guy used his own name?" Will said.

Henry shrugged. "He could have given her his business card, as protected as this guy is." He looked over his shoulder at Helen. "Doc, he's connected. He's located in Port Said, in Egypt, but that's just the center of his little web. Smuggling, human trafficking... basically anything you can do on a boat that breaks the law. Plus he's a crossover threat. I found evidence of both humans and Abnormals on his payroll. Who knows what else he's involved in?"

Helen had grown very still. "The ghost ship."

Henry's eyes widened. "Whoa. You think?"

"We never found those responsible."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Ghost ship?"

"Yes, ah..." Helen closed her eyes to put her thoughts in order. "It was a ship carrying Abnormals for selling on the black market as slaves. It was always in motion, much for the same reason Richard is always aboard his plane. It made them blasted difficult to track down. But they arrived in Old City last year and we managed to finally put a stop to them."

Will nodded. "We never found out who was funding the operation. This Abaza guy sounds like a good candidate."

"Indeed he does." She put a hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "Port Said is... eight hours ahead of us." She looked at Henry for confirmation and he gave her a thumbs-up. "The business day has only just begun, and I would assume Mr. Abaza's business is best left to after dark. That gives us some time. Have you had any rest?"

"I took a catnap on the plane... I wanted to get here as soon as possible to warn you."

"Then we'll take the opportunity to rest before we confront our smuggling friend. I've been worried the person in charge might try to resurrect the ghost ship; now I can make certain he's out of the business permanently. Will, Henry, thank you for your help. You can go back to bed, but we'll meet back here at eight in the morning."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Flight time from here to Cairo will be about thirteen hours. Maybe we should leave now and sleep on the plane."

"You've been traveling non-stop," Helen said. "You deserve a good night's sleep in a comfortable bed. We can take an extra day... you'll be safe so long as you're here."

"Tomorrow morning will be early enough," Will said. "I'll contact Pili at the Cairo Sanctuary and tell her to get the ball rolling while we're en route."

Helen nodded. "Thank you, Will."

Will smiled and waved to Charlotte. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Benoit."

"You too." Henry waved goodnight and followed Will out of the office.

Once they were alone, Helen turned and smiled. "Whatever the circumstances, I'm glad you're here. I've missed you terribly."

"Oh, Helen." Charlotte suddenly kissed her, and Helen remembered their first impromptu make-out at the airport. She remembered how it had felt like breaking the surface after treading water for months. Everything happening now had been so meticulously plotted and planned out that it only took one spontaneous kiss to make her lightheaded. And then, of course, the unexpected weekend...

"Charlotte. Please stay with me."

"Where else would I stay?"

Helen sighed with relief and clutched Charlotte's hands. "I didn't want to presume. We never said if we would... when we parted--"

Charlotte kissed her again and Helen sagged into her embrace. "Like I'd ever let you go. We may not have the most conventional relationship, but whenever we're together, we'll be together."

"Deal." Helen kissed her and then whispered, "Come on."

She led Charlotte through the silent halls of the Sanctuary, going slow as Charlotte wanted to take the time to admire everything they passed. In the elevator, she looked out the glass at the floors that slowly scrolled by. "You live here? What, was Buckingham Palace too moldy?"

Helen chuckled and squeezed Charlotte's hand. "It suits my purposes." They arrived at the proper floor and Helen hesitated outside her bedroom. She rested her hand on the knob and, after a moment, escorted Charlotte in. "Here we are..."

"Helen Magnus' bedroom. The sanctum sanctorum."

Helen shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't go that far. The bathroom is just through there, if you would like to freshen up. Pajamas are in the wardrobe."

"So we're not sleeping nude tonight?"

"Well. I'll leave the choice up to you, Dr. Benoit."

"The idea of splashing water on my face is so nice that I might just cry, but can I please just sit on the bed for a moment? I feel like I've been running a marathon and--"

"Of course." She guided Charlotte to the bed and sat beside her. Charlotte cuddled close to Helen, their hands laced together in Helen's lap. Helen kissed the top of Charlotte's head and gently rocked her.

"I knew you'd have a four-poster bed. The candles." She chuckled. "I pictured candles, too."

"You pictured my boudoir?"

Charlotte nodded. Her voice was growing drowsier by the word. "Yes. I've been thinking a lot about you since we left Africa. I've never met anyone like you. I just worry you'll get bored with me. I'm so _normal_."

"Look at my life, Charlotte. Normal is precious. It's to be cherished."

"Hm."

Helen realized that Charlotte was moments from falling asleep. She eased her down onto the mattress, stretching out beside her. Charlotte's eyelids fluttered, and she started to speak, but Helen shushed her and put a finger across her lips. Charlotte responded by kissing the fingertip. After a moment her lips went slack and her eyelids stopped moving. Helen twisted to pull the blankets across them both, her need for sleep suddenly overcome by something much more important.

She brushed a curl of dark hair away from Charlotte's cheek and watched over her as she slept.

#

The curtains were drawn on the bed when Charlotte woke, but she saw the silhouette of someone moving furtively on the other side. She pushed herself up and the blanket fell away from her chest to reveal her clothing had been removed. Her memory returned in a flash; arriving at the Sanctuary, Helen's kisses, and a half-conscious recollection of Helen undressing her for bed.

"Helen..."

The person moving around the room came to the bed and pushed the curtain aside. Helen was already dressed her the day in a white dress shirt and black tie. "Good morning, darling. How did you sleep?"

"Very well." She gestured at her breasts. "Did you have trouble finding something in my size?"

Helen's smile was cheeky and adorable. "It was much more fun snuggling this way, don't you think? We have an hour before the meeting if you'd like to wash up. As for clothing, you can borrow anything you find in the wardrobe. Would you like breakfast? I can have the kitchen whip up pretty much whatever you fancy."

"All I want is a good morning kiss."

Helen nodded. "Very well. I'll see what they can do."

Charlotte grabbed Helen's tie and pulled her forward. Helen chuckled into Charlotte's mouth and smoothed down the rats-nest of Charlotte's hair. Charlotte broke the kiss and grimaced. "Bad kiss. Sorry. Morning breath."

"I thought it was divine," Helen whispered. "But get a move on... I can be quite the bitch if anyone's late to a morning briefing, and giving myself a stern lecture in front of my girlfriend would be awkward."

Charlotte smiled. "Thank you. For making me feel..." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Thanks for being here for me."

"I should say the same to you." She brushed her thumb over Charlotte's chin and pushed the curtain aside to let in the sun. "Now." She slapped Charlotte's calf through the blanket. "Get a move on. Before you completely distract me with your feminine wiles." She winked and ducked away from the bed. Charlotte pushed away the blankets and went in pursuit of her.

#

Their flirtation was shelved by the time the morning briefing convened. Henry had stayed up a little longer than everyone else to put some macros to work overnight. When he woke up, he had a nice amount of information on Abaza. Unfortunately, it only served to prove how well-protected the man was. "The security on his building means that no one gets within five hundred yards without him knowing their shoe size. Maybe if Druitt was still around he could pop you to the roof, but as for inside? No blueprints. I had to dig through his payroll accounts to get an idea of how much security he has on deck."

Will said, "Let me guess. Just a few rent-a-cops?"

"If my one or two, you mean a few dozen. And if rent-a-cops is slang for powerful Abnormals. Then yeah, you're spot-on." He addressed Helen. "I figure he picked the cream of the crop from his ghost ship and kept them for security. They probably agreed to work for a swank Egyptian bigwig rather than take their chances on some tanker being sold to who knows where."

Helen held up a finger. "That could work to our advantage. If they're being held under duress, we could lure them to our side with the promise of freedom."

"Worth a shot," Will said. "So when do we leave?"

"As soon as possible. Mr. Abaza seems to be a man accustomed to getting whatever he wants. He won't rest until Charlotte hands over the virus. Possibly not even then. We'll have to persuade him to cut his losses." She looked at Charlotte, who smiled nervously at her. Helen stood, prompting Henry and Will to rise as well. "I've had the plane prepared, so once you're ready..."

Charlotte cleared her throat. "Um, what about me?"

"You're free to remain here until we get this sorted. You'll be safe, I assure you."

Charlotte pushed herself up. "No, I won't stay here while you're off fighting my battles. I helped you last time. I want to be there."

Will shrugged. "We could use the extra pair of hands. It's been a little tight since Kate left. If she can handle herself in the field--"

"She can," Helen assured them. She looked at Charlotte, obviously uncomfortable with the idea of taking Charlotte along into such a dangerous situation. Finally, she realized Charlotte wouldn't be dissuaded. And she knew all too well what it was like being left behind, hoping and praying that everything would be all right. She nodded. "Very well. Henry, Will, show her to the armory. We'll leave within the hour."

Henry and Will left first, and Charlotte lingered to take Helen's hand. "Thank you. I'll try not to be a liability."

"Keep close to me. Just like last time." She kissed Charlotte's cheek, and Charlotte hurried to catch up with the men. Helen watched her go, then wrapped her arms around herself and turned to the window. She could only imagine what awaited them in Port Said, but at least with Charlotte accompanying them she could keep her safe.

#

Once they were in the air, Will found Helen in her usual seat, scrolling through an inventory list. He was surprised to find her alone. "Where's your guest?"

Helen smiled. "Resting. She's lost a lot of sleep over the past few days." She gestured for him to sit, and he took the seat beside her. She smiled knowingly at him and leaned close, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "You may ask your questions now."

"You like women."

"Hardly a question, Will. And why wouldn't I like women? We're very lovely creatures."

He chuckled. "Right. Can't argue with you there. I guess I'm just surprised. I thought you and Druitt--"

"You thought I'd been celibate for over a century? Good Lord, William. Imagine how cold people would think I am if that were the case. No, I've had several lovers, men and women, through the years. Some you've met, some you haven't."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Anyone at the Sanctuary? Anyone I, you know, spend time with on a regular basis?"

"Yes." She folded her hands in her lap and looked at him. "Come on, Will. Surely you know I'm a sexual woman. You know I've taken lovers. Why is it so peculiar that some of them have been women?"

Will shrugged. "It's a society thing, I guess. Have you ever stopped to think if I've been with any guys?"

"No. I know that you have." Will's eyes widened and Helen laughed. "Aw, Will. It's good to know I can still surprise you." She patted his hand.

"So are you and she... together?"

Helen's smile faded slightly. "No. I'm afraid it wouldn't be possible, considering the wide chasm between her life and mine. Charlotte is very special to me." Her expression became wistful. "More special than anyone in a very long time. But that makes the thought of one day attending her funeral unbearable. Every day we spent together would be overshadowed. So this way, I keep her in my life. We spend time together when fate warrants. And because I never be certain I'll see her again, I shall treat every moment we're together as if it's our last. It's makes everything more precious."

Will shrugged. "Yeah. Except for the days in between."

"Too right."

He looked toward the back of the plane where the bunks were. He took the computer from her, and she didn't protest. "Inventories are low priority. I can handle them. And I'll let you know if Pili contacts us with any new information about Abaza or his security. Don't waste half a day on separate ends of an airplane."

Helen leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Will."

"Don't mention it."

She stood and walked to the back of the plane, knocking before she entered the only occupied bunk. Charlotte was curled on top of the blankets, one arm under her head and looking toward the window. She smiled and pushed herself up when she saw who her visitor was. "I was just about to come find you."

"Thought I'd save you the trip." She closed the door behind her and joined Charlotte on the bed. "How tired are you?"

"Sleep is number three on the list of things I really want to do." She kissed Helen and she moved her hand under Helen's shirt. When her mouth was again unoccupied, Charlotte ran her tongue along her bottom lip and looked down at the V of skin revealed by Helen's open collar. "The top two things require you to be wearing much less clothing."

"Well... let's see what we can do about that." She kissed Charlotte's eyebrows. "Undress me, Dr. Benoit."

"Like on the island?"

"No. Leave the buttons intact this time."

Charlotte chuckled and carefully undid the buttons of Helen's blouse. Helen leaned forward, nuzzling Charlotte's neck as the shirt was slid down her arms and off. Charlotte moved until she was nearly in Helen's lap, rising so that Helen could kiss the hollow of her throat, and Charlotte hooked her fingers under the straps of Helen's bra. She lowered them and then cupped Helen's breasts with both hands while Helen kissed her throat.

"What... exactly were your top two?"

Charlotte smiled and leaned back. She kissed Helen's lips and then bent down to kiss her breasts, pushing them together and running her tongue along Helen's cleavage. Helen shivered, and her bra was pulled away so Charlotte could lick and suck her nipples. "This is number two," she whispered against the curve of Helen's right breast. She brushed her cheek against the warm skin, exhaling as she moved lower and eased herself off the bed.

Helen leaned back against the curved wall of the bunk and closed her eyes. Charlotte licked her navel, splayed her fingers over Helen's stomach, and gently prodded her legs apart. She slid her palm up the inside of Helen's thigh, massaging the muscle through the denim, and then pressed the meaty part of her hand against Helen's crotch. Helen sucked in a breath and opened her eyes to see Charlotte staring at her.

"This is number one."

"Then by all means." Helen was breathless and used one hand to help Charlotte unfasten her belt so Charlotte wouldn't have to stop her massage. Her jeans and underwear were taken down as one. She lifted her legs so Charlotte could take her boots off. They fell to the ground, and her jeans soon joined them. Helen pushed herself forward so that her ass was on the edge of the bed, and Charlotte knelt in front of her. She guided Helen's legs onto her shoulders, wet her lips, and reached up to tease Helen's breasts as she lowered her head.

Helen's breath exploded out in a gasp, her body becoming rigid at the first touch of Charlotte's tongue. Her toes were curled, and Charlotte's eyes were wide, dark, and locked on hers. Helen pushed Charlotte's curls back away from her forehead and groaned, smiling as she nodded. Charlotte smiled and curled her tongue before she pushed it inside. Helen responded by elevating her hips, pressing her shoulders against the wall until only one arm was in contact with her bed.

Charlotte alternated between using her lips and tongue only, with her hands massaging Helen at various points below the waist, and pulling back to suck Helen's clit while she slowly pumped two fingers into her. When Helen was close, she slid her hand from the top of Charlotte's head down to her ear. She lightly pinched the top arch, and Charlotte closed her lips around Helen's clit. She suckled, using three fingers, and lifted her head just long enough to say, "Come for me, Helen."

Helen made a fist in the sheets, thrusting against Charlotte until her orgasm passed and she sagged to the bed. She was limp, her chest flushed, and her face was shiny with sweat. Charlotte brushed her lips over Helen's pubic hair and then looked up at her. "Mm. That's what I've been dreaming about. Sexually satisfied Helen Magnus." She brushed her thumb over her bottom lip and popped it into her mouth. "Mm. At my hand."

"Your oh, so talented hand." Helen pulled it to her lips and kissed Charlotte's fingers.

Charlotte kissed her way back up Helen's body and Helen guided Charlotte's arm around her neck so they could kiss. She rolled them both, pinning Charlotte to the mattress as their tongues dueled hungrily. Helen sucked the tip of Charlotte's tongue, and Charlotte turned her head to kiss Helen's ear.

"That thing you do. With my ear." She nipped Helen's earlobe. Helen pushed her hands under Charlotte's shirt to stroke the soft skin in the small of her back. "You pinch the top of my ear when you're about to come."

"Should I stop?"

"No." Charlotte's voice was a growl. "I was just going to say... sometimes I do it to myself. When I'm reading. Or doing a crossword. Or lying in bed. I pinch my ear." She kissed the curve of Helen's jaw. "It makes me wet."

Helen popped the button on Charlotte's pants. "Easy enough to confirm that." She pushed her hand down and rubbed wide ovals in the crotch of her underwear. "Mm, yes, that is definitely confirmation. We'll have to do something about that."

"Do whatever you must..."

Helen growled and withdrew her hand. "I think I shall like to make you come while fully dressed, Dr. Benoit..." She gripped Charlotte's hands and pushed them up, pinning them over Charlotte's head as her naked thigh slid up between Charlotte's legs. Charlotte bore down on Helen's leg, and the two of them began a gentle, steady rhythm. Their faces were lined up, eyes wide open and staring at each other except for the brief, glancing kisses they shared.

Helen spoke against Charlotte's parted lips. "I will always keep you safe, Charlotte."

Charlotte could only whimper, grabbing tightly to Helen as she came. She took a few deep breaths, her back arching and relaxing three times before she finally found her voice. "Helen, I love you."

Helen closed her eyes and groaned, pulling Charlotte tightly to her.

When Charlotte had caught her breath, Helen kissed her ear and cradled her head with one hand. "I'll understand if it was said in the heat of the moment."

"No. It's just that in the heat of the moment, I didn't mind if you didn't say it back."

"Ah." Helen smiled and kissed the top of Charlotte's head. "I don't believe in immediate reciprocity. I'll say it. You have my word on that. But it won't be simply an echo."

"That's perfect."

Helen rolled to one side, and Charlotte pressed against her. She looped her arms around Helen's waist and stroked her spine with eight fingers, massaging the muscles on either side with her thumbs.

"Now that we took care of number one and two... I'm feeling really sleepy."

"Rest. I'll watch over you."

Charlotte nodded and put her head on Helen's chest. Helen looked past Charlotte out the window, watching the clouds that were draped like a patchwork quilt over the Atlantic Ocean. Soon Charlotte was breathing deeply, and Helen made herself comfortable for the long flight.

#

Charlotte was in the seat next to Helen's, trying to finish a crossword puzzle to calm her nerves. She held the pen tightly between her thumb and forefinger to keep her hand from shaking. She looked up as Helen brought her something to drink, and she smiled gratefully. "Tea, with honey."

"Thank you."

Helen suddenly leaned in and kissed Charlotte's temple. "I love you, too."

Charlotte shivered and blushed, and dipped her head. Helen kissed her again and then retook her seat. Charlotte pinched her chin between her thumb and forefinger, blushing as she tried to focus on her crossword clues.

#

"Welcome back to Cairo, Dr. Magnus." Pili kissed Helen on both cheeks at the foyer of the Cairo Sanctuary. Will looked around, confused by the spartan quarters. He had only been to this Sanctuary a couple of times, but he remembered it being more lived-in. Pili began her debriefing before he could inquire, and the group followed her deeper into the building.

"We've had Mr. Abaza in our sights for quite some time, but we had no idea of his connections to the worldwide Abnormal slave trade. Had I known--"

"It's all right, Pili," Helen said. "I should have seen it myself. The only thing that matters now is that we know who he is. What brought him to your attention?"

"Much of the criminal element in our Abnormal population find themselves drawn to his offer of employment. What they are not told until they sign up is that the contract is life, and often their services are offered to the highest bidder regardless of their safety. Abaza seems content with the idea of Abnormals being used as cannon fodder."

"Hopefully we can put an end to his business once and for all," Helen said.

"From your lips to God's ear, Dr. Magnus. But I fear it will be a battle to even reach his offices. Your home is well protected by security systems and shielding, but his tower is protected by brute force. Even if you have no qualms about killing, you will be forced to slaughter at least half a dozen people before you attain your goal."

Helen shook her head. "I hardly think it will come to that. I'll just have Mr. Abaza escort me to his office personally."

Pili laughed. "From anyone else, I would shake my head at your bravado. But you?" She turned. "When would you like to leave for Port Said?"

Helen shrugged. "Now would be fine. Sooner begun, sooner done. And Dr. Benoit has been running long enough already."

#

Calling Rachid Abaza's office a tower was a misnomer; it stood a mere five stories, each level slightly smaller than the one below it. At the top was a single office, large enough to be considered a loft apartment in some American cities. A row of windows looked out onto the Mediterranean, and a quintet of heavily soldiers moved over the balcony. Below them on the street, guards were posted every five yards. Some were visibly armed, some weren't. Those without apparent weapons were the most dangerous.

The face of the building was honeycombed by arched windows that reflected the early morning sunshine. Inside, the entire ground floor consisted as a lobby with three flights of stairs leading straight up. The space was separated by a long low desk manned by a staff in dark gray fatigues. The doors opened, and the staff tensed as the unannounced guest approached them.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Helen Magnus. Perhaps you've heard of me." She aimed a gun at one staff member in particular. "Tell your boss he has a guest. Unless you'd like me to surprise him."

One guard sneered. "You'd have to get through us--"

A member of the staff silenced him by touching his arm. "Did you say... Helen _Magnus_?"

Helen smiled. "Oh, good. I'm still famous."

#

One of Abaza's guards opened the door to his inner office, and Helen walked inside. Rachid Abaza was behind his desk, and he stood as she approached him. He wore a cream-colored suit, his white hair combed back away from his face. A light scruff clung to his jowls, but his mustache was thick and dark. Helen's hands were behind her back, and she smiled when she saw Abaza's eyes focus on her waist.

She displayed her hands palm-out. "I'm unarmed, I assure you."

"Then you are not who you claim. Helen Magnus is never unarmed."

Helen smiled. "It all depends on which weapon I require for this fight."

"So we are at war?"

"Oh." Helen chuckled. "Yes."

Abaza took a gun from his desk drawer and aimed it at her head. "Then I will be victorious."

Helen raised her eyebrows and waited. Abaza held the sight on her for a long minute, during which she only seemed to grow more bored. Finally, he lowered the weapon and rounded the desk.

"All right. I do admit a certain curiosity as to your presence here. Explain yourself and I may yet allow you to leave unharmed."

"Charlotte Benoit."

"Ah! You have brought her to me for a reward? I've heard you are not doing so well as you once did. Not as many friends in your corner."

Helen smiled and took two large steps forward. "Oh, I still have friends. I'm here to tell you that Charlotte Benoit no longer exists in your world. You are not to consider her at all. If you are to agree to this, then I will walk away right now and leave you be. Until the next time."

Abaza flexed his fingers on the butt of his gun. "You are in no position to make demands."

"Oh... but I am, Mr. Abaza. Look out your window."

He looked and saw the Mediterranean, with the sun shining off its waves to make it look like diamonds spilled on a blue sheet. "Yes?"

"Where are your guards?"

He looked again and realized that the balcony was empty. He swung the gun up at Helen's face, but she was too fast for him. She closed the distance between them and swung her arm up, striking with it like an ax. The gun was knocked aside, forcing Abaza's shot to go wide. Helen punched him and, when he tried to return the blow, she chopped the side of her hand into his throat.

Abaza gagged, and Helen brought her knee up into his soft gut. He dropped to his knees at her feet, and Helen wrenched the gun from his hand. She twisted her hand in the collar of his jacket and pressed the barrel against the back of his head, execution style.

"Your employees were not all happy, Mr. Abaza. Some of them had lost loved ones on your ghost ship. It was quite easy to turn them against you. It was hardly a day out of my life, and I spent most of that traveling. I wanted to deliver a message to you. Personally." She bent forward to whisper in his ear.

"You are to be but a footnote in Charlotte Benoit's life. You are not to harm her. If you do, as God as my witness, you will wish I had just pulled this trigger. Because, you see Mr. Abaza... I won't execute you. I'll do far worse. And if you question my resolve... try me."

She let go of him, tossing him so that he landed face down on the floor. She released the clip and tossed it before casually dismantling the gun.

"Bitch!" Abaza shouted.

"So they tell me," Helen said. "Remember our deal, Mr. Abaza. I know who you are now. I can get to you any time I please. Don't make me angry."

She walked toward the door, leaving Abaza quaking on the floor.

"Goodbye, Mr. Abaza. I'll show myself out."

#

Helen invited Charlotte to the beach, a rare afternoon off before they took the plane back home. The sun was setting on the Mediterranean, and their hands were linked between their beach chairs. Charlotte sighed. "I can't believe it's over. And it's strange. I feel like maybe I should... thank him."

"Why in God's name--"

Charlotte looked at Helen. "Because of him, I was able to study the disease. He funded the research that made me run. Because of him, I was on Grande Comore when you showed up."

"Ah." Helen chuckled. "Silver linings."

"I look for them whenever I can."

"As do I."

Charlotte took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Well. Now that Abaza is dealt with, I can do... anything. I don't really know what to do with myself."

Helen smiled. "If you're in the market for a job, I may have a position available."

"Is that a real job offer or just innuendo?"

"Oh, Charlotte... can't it be both?"

Charlotte laughed and bit her bottom lip. She squeezed Helen's hand, and they both fell silent as they watched the sun set.


End file.
